


Better district for a meeting like this

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon-  A Reader x Haymitch with Reader being from District 9 and married to him? Reader taking him to visit District 9 and met Reader’s family?
Relationships: Hatmitch Abernathy/ you, Haymitch Abernathy/ reader
Kudos: 20





	Better district for a meeting like this

All of Panem had suffered through, to what many of its inhabitants felt to be a blistering and merciless summer, one that all of Panems inhabitants felt would never pass and subside into a much needed winter. Slowly but surely winter had fallen all across the remaining land, one which allowed the temperatures in the outermost districts to ebb into the minus' which lead to a thick blanket of snow - with more falling upon the outer districts in a flurry. Ice hung from the tin and brick roofs of the buildings that made up district twelve neatly, forming perfect cylindrical spikes of various sizes. 

Beyond the frost clad metal fence that surrounded the district, standing between your freedom and slavery for the Capitol like an iron giant stood leafless trees that now holds piles of snow in their frozen wooden claws and fields upon fields of pure white snow that glistened like light blue glitter in the wintry sunlight. It had quickly become the most harsh and bone chilling winter that all Panem had to endure with the possibility of it getting so much colder in the up and coming months.

This in turn had caused you huddle up to your husband of a couple of years as you both stood on the snow free platform, your cheek pressed against his chest as you stared at the frozen wonderland before you. Aside from the railway tracks that were cleared of snow by some of the men who work in the mines, you would have thought that everything was right in the world, that your children were not being reaped for a terrible bloodsport just for the entertainment of those on the Capitol. Luckily that is not where you and Haymitch are heading, you are in fact awaiting the district twelve outward train to your home district: District nine.

“I don’t see why your parents just can’t come here, to twelve.” Haymitch huffed out gruffly through the chattering of his teeth as he wrapped his left arm around your waist gently, keeping you as close to his body as he possibly could so that he could keep you warmer than you currently are. Haymitch felt the bitter cold breeze rip through his outer layers and pinch at his skin underneath, feeling less than warm at this very moment.

You puffed out a long deep breath of air from your lungs, the cold air making your breath visible between you and Haymitch. You had finally managed to tear your eyes away from the untouched snow beyond the fence and towards your husband. You withdrew from his chest briefly to make a small face at him before resting your chin on his chest, looking up at him through your eyelashes - they felt almost frozen and frost ridden the last time you rubbed your eyes.

“Because my love,” you got out between clattering teeth, “they’re old and this is really cold weather - there’s a bunch of icicles hanging above the platform for heaven's sake Haymitch, they could die as soon as they step off of the train.” You retorted playfully or as playfully as you could muster due to the cold winds that are starting to pick up, the thin walls doing nothing to keep the cold weather at bay. 

Haymitch glanced down at you with his striking blue eyes, an unamused look crossing his rugged and withered features as if he was asking you to be serious about the conversation at hand. You pressed your smooth lips together before nodding your head stiffly, your shoulders finding their way to your ears to keep them protected from the harsh temperatures.

A groan ripped through your chest as you took a small step backwards onto the heels of your thick winter boots, your fingers curled around the lapels of his dark grey jacket that has more holes in than you could sew up, you decided that it would have to do until you could buy him a new one once you both read district nine. The warmth that you had been experiencing from being huddled into Haymitch slowly dissipated as the cold air wrapped around your figure, effectively eliminating any warmth you once had. 

A soft smile crossed your red lips, your rosy red cheeks tingling at the cool wind that lapped against your skin, “okay.” You started, your shoulders dropping from their position that was by your ears where they had been acting as makeshift ear muffs - terrible ear muffs but ear muffs nonetheless, your ears a brighter shade of red than before.

“I just meant that… They have never once left the district before, at all, for anything or any reason. Not even for the games - they were lucky in that way I suppose.” You told him in a soft serene voice, rubbing the pads of your thumbs over the rough and itchy fabric of his jacket. You didn’t know how he could wear something like that, it would have driven you crazy by now and would be long forgotten on the concrete floor.

Haymitch’s face twisted into that of disgust at the mention of the games. Your heart sinking in your chest as you realised what you had said to him, you were also lucky in that aspect - you had never participated in the games, you were spared from such a lifelong torment as that. His hand moved from the small of your back and down to your left him where he gently pressed the pad of his thumb into your hip. 

“And not to mention, our home is a bit of a mess.” You pushed yourself up onto the tips of your toes, quickly changing the subject from one that could cause an unwelcome memory in your lovers mind. You pulled him closer to yourself closing the tiny gap between you and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Our home is a mess my dear because you always leave the front and back doors open to let any and all stray animals into our home.” He laughed out his facial features relaxing considerably at the change of subject. He returned the kiss with a quick one of his own, giving you one of his classic goofy grins that you had come to know and love. You rolled your eyes and stuck the tip of your tongue out at him, dropping from your tip-toes and down to your feet with a quiet sort of humming noise escaping from your lips.

Haymitch reached his right hand up to pull the light grey beanie over his blond hair and ears firmly before placing his hand over your right hip. “And it’s not a mess because of the empty bottles laying around on the dinner table and some of the other surfaces in the house from when you were a raging alcoholic?” You teased him, those words earning a deep throaty chuckle from the tall male in front of you.

“You have me there darling.” He laughed, pressing his forehead against yours.

“You are right though,” he muttered out, swallowing hard before he continued talking. “This damn cold weather would probably kill anyone who really isn’t used to it, and not to mention, as you say, your parents are old.” He breathed out, pulling away from you as he watched his breath materialise in the cold winter air between the two of you.

“And I may not like it-” Haymitch started to say, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. 

“Because you’re a grumpy old man who likes to stay home all day with his happy and cheerful wife,” you interrupted with a cheeky grin of your own.

“No,” he let out a dramatic groan, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before back again. “Well, I mean… Sort of. It's because I like the comfort of my own home and familiar surroundings, this is important to you and I will try living without my comforts for the time being. For you.” You delicately slide your freezing cold hands over Haymitch’s shoulders, you really wished you had put gloves on before leaving your home like your husband had suggested multiple times, but you didn’t and now you get to suffer the consequences.

You nod your head along with each word he spoke, listening to him intently. 

“And I appreciate that you are trying to do that, I really, genuinely do.” You mumbled out quietly, tapping the tips of your fingers against his shoulders in a familiar rhythm. “Next time I’ll make sure they’ll visit us and this time it will be in the summer or spring.” You chirped out sweetly as your fingers danced to the back of his neck where you interlocked them behind his neck and pulled him down just enough to press your soft red lips against his rough chapped ones in a loving kiss that lasted only a couple of minutes before the train arrived at the platform, the doors sliding open in one swift motion. 


End file.
